


Запах земляники

by Fururin



Series: Аметист и аквамарин [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fururin/pseuds/Fururin
Summary: Джастин Придд почти что мечтает о том, чего никогда не должно быть.





	Запах земляники

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2009 году.

Летние Ветра – это месяц земляники и огромной золотой луны.  
  
Луна висела над самым домом, и из комнаты ее все равно не было бы видно. Но отблески свечей в бокале похожи на лунную дорожку, рассеянно отметил граф Васспард и слегка поболтал вино. Волны качаются, качаются волны... А в комнате пахнет проклятущей земляникой. Конечно, не надо было пить, не надо было пить дома и не надо было пить так много. Джастин вздохнул и пожал плечами. Еще треть бутылки осталась, не горевать же теперь над ней...  
Поглядев в вино и, очевидно, высмотрев там некий ответ, он закрыл глаза и выпил лунную дорожку до дна. Все одно, и все напрасно.  
  
...Тень от кружевного зонтика разрисовала каштановые локоны Ирэны. В сливочно-белом платье, с одной только ниткой жемчуга, она была по-летнему прекрасна. "И своих любимых женщин приходится отдавать... Каким-то Альт-Вельдерам", – в который раз со смесью досады, нежности и сожаления подумал Джастин. Небрежно облокотившись на плетеный столик, он сидел перед блюдом вишен и поглядывал на безмятежное лицо сестры. Та наблюдала, как солнце золотит цветущий луг, медленно подбираясь к террасе. На ее коленях лежал небольшой букет сине-лиловых ирисов.  
  
Тайн не существует, и Джастину было отлично известно то же, что было известно всем. Очень заманчивая сплетня эта неразделенная любовь, да еще скорое – "почти поспешное", наверняка высказался какой-нибудь столичный ызарг – замужество. Он вгляделся в гордый профиль сестры, отдал должное непринужденной, но полной достоинства позе, плавному спокойствию движений. Ничего не упущено, даже самая малость. Джастин мысленно пожелал Ирэне удачи. Она почувствовала его взгляд и улыбнулась, не поворачивая головы.  
  
Он откинулся на спинку плетеного кресла и ленивым жестом вытянул себе еще пригоршню вишен. На террасу, погреться под набирающим силу утренним солнышком, выползали сонные гости. Чинно поздоровался с братом сопровождаемый гувернером Вальхен. Еще полчаса, и можно пойти через луг к реке, завтракать; из дома доносился сосредоточенный гул приготовлений к пикнику, оживляемый звоном столового серебра. Реки не видно за холмом, но, должно быть, даже там, в низине, уже подсыхает роса. Хотя от цветочной пыльцы – такая досада – все равно никуда не деться. Джастин оглядел свой щегольской камзол и тщательно расправил кружевные манжеты.  
  
Гостей все прибывало. Некто худосочный из маменькиной родни явно примеривался к беседе, так что искушенный в светской тактике граф поднялся и решительно устремился прочь с видом человека, которого осенила блестящая и серьезная мысль, подлежащая немедленному воплощению. Годы при дворе не прошли даром: Джастин весьма поднаторел в искусстве ускользающих маневров, незадачливый родственник даже рта не успел раскрыть. Впрочем, к неудовольствию графа Васспарда, желающих перемолвиться словечком с будущим герцогом Приддом нашлось немало: покровительство, благосклонность да и просто внимание Вальтера, а с ним и Джастина, всегда были в цене. За четверть часа наследнику фамильного титула пришлось выдумать изрядно запутанную траекторию, чтобы избежать столкновений с уже отвергнутыми претендентами.  
  
Когда самые упорные разочаровались, Ирэна все так же смотрела куда-то вдаль и изредка кивала двум кузинам. Одна их них провела рукой широким полукругом, то ли восхищаясь пейзажем, то ли хвастаясь новой шляпкой. Вальхен, предоставленный сам себе задремавшим в кресле гувернером, разрывался между земляникой и дораковской вишней на огромном серебряном блюде. Ароматная земляника в плетеной корзинке не давала ему покоя, но и вишня была очень даже ничего. На стол во дворе вынесли несколько корзин, прикрытых полотняными салфетками, и Джастин повел носом на теплый запах булочек с корицей.  
  
Домик, который построили здесь как подарок на свадьбу Вальтера Придда и Ангелики Гогенлоэ, был воистину удачной придумкой деда. За двадцать с лишним лет посаженные тогда акации и шиповник разрослись в целый сад. Начиная с поздней весны за домом голубели ирисы, и это уютное жилище пользовалось у младшего поколения Приддов большим успехом, чем даже в жару промозглый Васспард. Будь на то воля юного графа, ноги бы его не было в родовом замке, который вечно штурмовала со своими мольбами и доносами толпа унылых почитателей папенькиной любимой Талигойи. Джастин поморщился, как от кислятины.  
  
А Валентин, похоже, наконец решился на сладкое. Вот он подходит к корзинке и берет горсть земляники, и выглядит это так храбро и счастливо, будто он благополучно пережил ради этого события множество опасностей. Поднявшаяся с кресла Ирэна подала знак слугам нести все, что еще может понадобиться; дамы стали кутаться в шали и подбирать подолы, кавалеры изготовились помогать своим спутницам спуститься по маленькой лесенке. Воспользовавшийся легкой суматохой Вальхен завернул свое сокровище в платок и шмыгнул в дом. Джастин оглянулся на старого гувернера – тот спал даже посреди все возрастающего гама. Должно быть, бедняга опять до ночи читал Валентину вслух. Взглянув однажды на названия трудов, которые колонной высились на столе Вальхена, старший более не любопытствовал. Малыш растет извергом.  
  
Спустившиеся на траву дамы поджимали ножки в туфельках и дружно защебетали, радостно качая шляпками, когда Ирэна объявила, что слуги пойдут немного вперед и все приготовят. А пока эры и эреа могли бы посидеть в саду, с твердыми дорожками под ногами, а нынче так чудно цветут акации...  
  
Голоса благодарных гостей затихли в отдалении, отправленные на речку слуги скрылись из виду, из дома вынырнул Вальхен. На цыпочках он обошел дремлющего старика, доведенного до изнеможения любознательностью своего подопечного, подобрался к лестнице и охнул от неожиданности, когда возникший прямо за плечом Джастин громко шепнул ему в самое ухо:  
  
– Ай-яй-яй, какой озорник! – и мягко схватил мальчика в охапку. Валентин, даже не пытаясь вывернуться, запрокинул голову и одними губами попросил: "Тихо. Пожалуйста." Было что-то трогательное в широко распахнутых глазах и поджатых губах младшего, и Джастин только хмыкнул в ответ. Когда выражение ожидания и надежды на личике, которое он видел вверх тормашками, стало сменяться обреченностью, старший наконец смилостивился и кивнул. Приятно было видеть, как Валентин мигом расцвел, не в силах сдержать счастливую улыбку. Свобода звала, граф Васспард не заставил себя ждать и первым тихонько спустился с террасы.  
  
Когда они отошли от дома на полсотню шагов, Вальхен с чувством обнял старшего, преданно заглянул ему в глаза и пустился бежать вперед, сбивая пестрые головки цветов на лету. Он скрылся по ту сторону холма, и Джастин, захваченный детским озорством, бросился следом. Назад, туда, где угрюмой громадой высился замок, он не оглядывался.  
  
Обнаруженный за холмом Вальхен сидел на земле, осторожно выуживая что-то из-за пазухи. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался некогда белый, а теперь розовый с потеками платок. Валентин бережно развернул тряпочку. Посреди, в лужице красного сока лежала земляника, и тонкий аромат ягод смешался с запахом меда и еще влажной травы. Вальхен мгновение поколебался, а потом протянул угощение брату. Глядя на взъерошенного младшенького, который сидел на примятой траве с этой земляникой в раскрытых ладонях, на летне-синее небо и на собственные руки, все в цветочной пыльце и пухе с каких-то колосьев, Джастин от души расхохотался.  
  
Они ели вальхенову землянику и болтали о разном. О чем-то. Джастин иногда не слушал, особенно если разглядывал малыша. Вальхен каждый раз становился другим, и старший почти готов был охать вместе с тетушками: "Как быстро они растут!.." Неизменным было только всегдашнее "Юстин". Вальхен никогда не называл его иначе, хотя даже отец привык к столичному "Джастин". Валентин произносил его имя, слегка выделяя, будто привлекая его внимание к чему-то важному, и всегда чуть тише и серьезней, чем все остальное. "Юстин" – и крохотная пауза. Волосы у брата стали еще больше похожи на его собственные, чуть-чуть потемнев. Хотя, может быть, они всегда были такие, каштановые, а на просвет золотистые. Светлая кожа не давалась загару и только слегка розовела под теплом ласкового утреннего солнца. Джастин не удержался и погладил нежную щечку. Мальчишечье лицо украсили отпечатки измазанных соком пальцев.  
  
Несмотря на уверения Юстина – да ничего, все прекрасно, ха-ха, просто замечательно, ха-ха-ха, – Валентин догадался, в чем дело, и нехорошо покосился на платочек, где сока оставалось предостаточно. Перехватив этот взгляд и прикинув, что расплата неизбежна, а еще одного измывательства манжетам не пережить, граф Васспард первым перешел в атаку.  
  
Головки колокольчиков качались над розовым платком, который сразу оказался чуть в стороне от поля боя, отброшенный проворной рукой графа Васспарда. Возня за него была яростной, но короткой: Джастин победно навис над братцем, не давая ему шевельнуться, и глядел, как мальчишеский рот то кривится в хитрой ухмылке, то стягивается в трубочку – да, Вальхен, так смотрится куда умнее... Насмотревшись на плененного Валентина, старший не смог отказать себе в любимой забаве и принялся щекотать маленького, ликуя, когда тот пищал особенно громко. Воодушевленный граф забыл об осторожности, и Вальхен незаметно подцепил платок кончиками пальцев, страшным усилием воли заставив себя отвлечься от пытки и сосредоточиться на желанной цели. Одно верное движение, и алая полоса поперек щеки Джастина уравняла положение сторон, к вящему удовольствию Валентина.  
  
Следы сражения исчезли под платком Джастина, который он, скрепя сердце, пожертвовал на укрепление мира. Прохладное дыхание реки освежало запах земли и медового разнотравья, и братья с удовольствием валялись на траве. Снова завязался прихотливый разговор. Джастин, которому сровнялось двадцать, весело подначивал не в меру серьезного братца. В конце концов, он затеял игру в зеркало – рука к руке, плечо к плечу, Вальхен должен был повторять за старшим каждое движение. Джастин нарочно плавно водил ладонью, чтобы потом внезапно отдернуть руку и посмотреть, как поспеет за ним малыш. Глаза Вальхена, жадного до всякого совершенства, разгорались азартом. Он почти не отставал от брата, пристально следя за его ладонью, и всерьез дулся, когда Джастин жульничал, только притворяясь, что сейчас отдернет руку. Пальцы у них оказались почти одной длины, и старший хмыкнул: для полного сходства не хватает только перстенька... Без колебаний он выбрал из своих многочисленных колец родовой аметист и надел перстень на палец Вальхена. Камень был прекрасного фиалкового оттенка, и Джастин иногда провоцировал поток комплиментов и сравнений в пользу своих чудесных очей, просто поднося к лицу холеную руку. Себе он оставил массивные кольца черненого серебра и легкое филигранное со светлым аквамарином, словно для симметрии цветом точь-в-точь как глаза Валентина. "Красивый?" "Красивый". Валентин в знак благодарности сжал ладонь старшего. Джастин улыбнулся, переплетая пальцы Вальхена со своими – два камня теперь блестели рядом, и игра продолжалась.  
  
Впрочем, стремительность наскучила наследнику Дома Волны. Теперь он сосредоточенно, с усердием придворной фрейлины поправлял локоны Вальхена, – и тут же ощущал легкое прикосновение в ответ. В каштановых волосах Валентина не осталось ни пуха, ни травинок, аккуратные волнистые пряди ровно золотились на солнце. Старший одобрительно кивнул. Так же тщательно, изящными складками он уложил воротник брата, тонкое белое кружево, и в порыве внезапной нежности поцеловал пальцы, которые, в свой черед, кропотливо оправили его пышное жабо.  
  
Оба молчали, и Валентин, зачарованный воцарившейся тишиной, которую заполнял только легкий шелест трав, под неотрывным взглядом старшего медленно откинулся на спину. Джастин прикоснулся к его щеке, обвел контур подбородка, и Вальхен не улыбнулся, как всегда, этому прикосновению, а запрокинул голову, позволяя пальцам брата гладить шею. Теплая ладонь легла на плечо под тканью сорочки, еще теснее сплелись унизанные перстнями пальцы. Джастин понемногу склонялся к лицу Валентина и в конце концов оказался так близко, что только и видел что темные ресницы и завороженно глядящие светлые глаза. От приоткрытых губ Вальхена сладко пахло земляникой.  
  
...Пустая бутылка выпала из рук графа Васспарда и покатилась по ковру. Невидящим взглядом он уставился в потолок, прижал пальцы к вискам.  
  
Как хорошо, что мальчик тогда, повинуясь безотчетному чувству, положил руку ему на талию, и Джастин вынырнул из бредовых фантазий. Хорошо, что их еще не искали. Хорошо, что Вальхену досталось за маленький побег, и теперь ни за что больше не удрать вдвоем в какое-нибудь укромное место, где вовсе не дело будущему герцогу прятаться по кустам. Хорошо, что он успел забрать у Вальхена перстень.  
Золотая луна скатилась к лесу и побледнела. Граф поводил рукой в поисках бокала, и лишь найдя его, вспомнил, что вино кончилось. Он досадливо поморщился. Спать не хотелось, а "Дурная Слеза" дурна не просто так: пока не забудешься сном, опьяненному рассудку не тягаться с воображением. Джастин зажмурился так, что заболели веки. А у самой травы душно парит земля...  
  
...У самой травы душно парит земля. Джастин дразнит брата горячим дыханием. Улыбаясь, он всматривается в лицо Вальхена, обещая себе тут же отпустить малыша, если... Но в светлых глазах младшего – лишь невысказанная просьба, и подрагивают губы, с которых готовы сорваться слова признания. Но старший не торопится понять и ждет, пока Валентин сам не прильнет к нему с укоризненным восклицанием.  
"Юстин!.."  
  
Джастин смеется, целует Вальхена в макушку, гладит тонкие пальцы. Быстро бьется сердце, медленно тащится время, и у младшего от жары уже алеют щеки, он сердится и мается. Наконец брат чуть подталкивает его обратно на примятую траву. Медленно он склоняется к самому лицу затихшего, вдруг настороженного Вальхена. И, закрыв глаза, бережно целует сладкий рот, от которого пахнет земляникой.  
Целует блаженно.  
  
"Так, как всегда хотелось", – внезапно подумал он.  
  
Как никогда не должно быть.  
  
Как никогда не будет.


End file.
